headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
100 Greatest Marvels of All Time 5
"#9-6" is the fifth volume of the trade paperback reprint series ''100 Greatest Marvels of All Time''. This compendium reprints the sixth through the ninth single story issues from classic Marvel Comics comic books, voted in their readers' choice top-100 category. The collection was released in December, 2001 and carried a cover price of $7.50 per copy (US). Issues * Ultimate Spider-Man 1 * Uncanny X-Men 1 * Avengers 4 * Amazing Spider-Man 121 "Powerless" Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Ben Parker * Flash Thompson * Harry Osborn * Kong, Kenneth McFarlane * Mary Jane Watson * May Parker * Norman Osborn * Justin * * Humans * Augmented humans * Spiders * New York :* Long Island :* Osborn Industries :* New York City :* Queens :* Forest Hills :* Midtown High School * None * None * Adhesion * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Web-spinning "X-Men" Appearances * X-Men :* Angel, Warren Worthington, III :* Beast, Henry "Hank" McCoy :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Iceman, Bobby Drake :* Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Magneto, Max Eisenhardt * US Army General * United States Army soldiers * NASA * United States Army * X-Men * Humans * Mutants * New York :* Westchester County :* North Salem :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :::* Danger Room * Florida :* Cape Citadel * Cyclops' visor * Magneto's helmet * Professor X's remote jet * Professor X's Rolls Royce * Cryokinesis * Electromagnetism * Energy projection :* Optic blasts * Ice generation * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Winged flight "Captain America Joins... the Avengers!" Appearances * Avengers :* Giant-Man, Hank Pym :* Iron Man, Tony Stark :* Thor :* Wasp, Janet van Dyne * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Bucky Barnes * Rick Jones * Baron Zemo, Heinrich Zemo * Sub-Mariner, Prince Namor * Vuk * Hulk, Robert Bruce Banner * Sally, a New Yorker * Avengers * New York City Police Department * Teen Brigade * D'Bari * Asgardians * Atlanteans * Augmented humans * Fish * Humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* United Nations building * Gibraltar * North Sea * Captain America's shield * Iron Man armor MK III * Mjolnir * Avengers submarine * Baron Zemo's drone bomber * Captain America's motorcycle * D'Bari space vessel * Aquatic respiration * Armored flight * Flight * Matter transmutation * Size alteration * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Winged flight "The Night Gwen Stacy Died!" Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Gwen Stacy * Harry Osborn * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Mary Jane Watson * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Flash Thompson * May Parker * Ray, Harry Osborn's physician * * Humans * Augmented humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Peter and Harry's apartment :* Lower East Side :* Daily Bugle :* Brooklyn Bridge * Pumpkin bombs * Spider-Man's web-shooters * Goblin Glider * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia Recommended Reading Avengers Spider-Man X-Men External Links * 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time, Volume 5 at MDP * * * 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time, Volume 5 at Comicbookdb.com References }} Category:100 Greatest Marvels of All Time Vol 1 Category:2001/Comic issues Category:December, 2001/Comic issues Category:Trade paperbacks Category:Joe Quesada/Editor-in-Chief Category:Brian Smith/Editor Category:Jimmy Palmiotti/Cover artist Category:Comic issues with crew categories